


Your Days With Anna: A Choose Your Own Bioshock

by Lewdist



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Family, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdist/pseuds/Lewdist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker and Anna take a trip to Paris in celebration of Anna's 16th birthday. What happens next is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Days With Anna: A Choose Your Own Bioshock

"Alright, now open them."

Anna opens her eyes and looks out the window of the train. The Eiffel tower is just outside, transforming the window into a fantastical moving portrait. Her face lights up, she's practically in tears. "Dad! Oh my god! Thank you so much!" She exclaims as she throws her arms around you tightly, a little too tightly. But you don't mind. "I'm so happy!"

"Ooph! I can tell. You could crack a rib if you don't watch out." You reply as she tightens her grip. It's been a while since you've seen her this excited about anything. This trip might mean a couple of skipped meals on your part when you get back. But this is worth it, she's worth it.

A young woman sitting adjacent to you and your daughter smiles. She has bright red hair down to her shoulders and intensely blue eyes. Mousy, as Anna would say. But still very attractive. She leans over and adjusts her glasses. "I take it that it's your first time in Paris?"

Anna slides towards the woman, still gripping your arm. "Yes, I'm so excited. Dad, this is the best birthday present EVER!" Her exclamation muffled as she buries her face in your arm.

"You've came at a wonderful time. It's beautiful this time of year." She says. Oh, by the way. My name is Rosalind Lutece. It's nice to meet you two." She continues, extending her hand out in greeting.

"The name is Booker DeWitt. This is my daughter Anna." You reply, extending your hand out to meet hers.

From the corner of your eye you can see Anna watching you with a sinister grin. "So, Rosalind is a pretty name. Don't you think so, Dad" Oh my god, Anna do not do this. Looking out the window you reply "Yeah, it's very pretty."

Outside the train the sun is shining brightly. It's almost blinding when combined with the healthy sheets of snow, but it looks like the clouds should keep it in check. You couldn't ask for better weather this time of year.

"He's single, you know?" Anna blurts out. And with a little too much enthusiasm for your taste, shattering your serene train of thought.

"Oh." Rosalind responds, leaning forward a bit. "I'll keep that in mind." She says with a smile, making brief eye contact with you.

You flush slightly, but manage to divert the subject by pointing out a few of the locations you planned to visit with Anna. She details her plans for your trip, the sights she wants to see. The Eifel tower, the Luxemborg Gardens, the Louvre. Rosalind explains that she's here to see her younger brother Robert and mentions that she lives in New York. You can tell by the look on Anna's face that this fact didn't slip by her. As the train comes to slow a stop Anna and Rosalind exchange their goodbyes.

"And goodbye, Mr. Dewitt. It was very nice making your acquaintance." She says, shouldering her bags.

As you and Anna begin to exit the train she jabs you softly in the side. "So, what did you think? She's smart, educated, pretty. What more could a man ask for?"

"A little tact would be nice, Anna." Anna puts on a show of being upset at this rebuke, folding her arms and huffing loudly. You aren't sure when exactly she got so obsessed with this notion of finding you a woman. But she gets like this the second a woman so much as looks in your direction. Maybe you've given her too many romance books...

That train of thought gets lost in the hustle as you and Anna are funneled into the busy streets from the train station tide of people leaving and exiting the train. Anna hands you the small tourist map she bought for the trip. The first thing you need to do is get to the hotel, you think to yourself while scanning the map. There, the Le Meurice. Not too bad, just a few more blocks.

As the massive Le Meurice hotel comes into view Anna picks up her pace, nearly tripping on ice several times in her excitement. Hurrying past several other guests and nearly stumbling over their luggage Anna pulls open the door and excitedly motions for you to follow. By the time you make it to the front door you see that she's already checking in and is motioning back to you, indicating that you're just behind her. As you step up to meet her you finish the transaction.

"Dad, isn't this place wonderful?" Anna declares in amazement as she hands you the room key she grabbed from the concierge. "It feels like something out of a story. Me, the beautiful young princess. You, the grouchy old man."

You can hardly contain your smile as Anna bolts ahead. "Hey! This old man's gonna beat you to the room!" You yell with almost childish enthusiasm. You're in no condition to run with the bags you've got. But god it feels good to see her this happy.

Chasing after Anna you round a corning and go up a flight of stairs. Laughing you and Anna turn another corner and grind to a hault as you come face to face with a severe looking woman in a stuffy brown dress who screeches something in French. You figure it must be French for 'You're way too old to be pulling that crap here.' Anna looks back at you and bites her lip. "Well, we're only three rooms away." She says as you pass by the woman, still staring daggers at the both of you.

While you're unpacking your bag Anna asks. "So dad, are you hungry? We can go get something to eat. If not, I was thinking that we could go take one of those river tours.

To go to dinner select Part 2A

To go on a river tour select Part 2B 

 

Part 2A

 

"Now that you mention it, I am getting pretty hungry. Did you have a place in mind?"

Anna sighs and grabs her coat, crumpling it against her chest. "You should decide, they all seem so nice!"

Grabbing your jacket you make your way for the door. "They can't be too nice, they serve snails."

Anna holds her hand to her face in embarrassment and snorts. "Oh my god, dad."

You and Anna step out into the hustle of Paris during peak traffic. The sounds of street vendors and noisy auto-buses assault your ears. Crossing the street you pat Anna on the shoulder and point to a sign.

"Hey, what about that place? It looks nice."

"Chez Gaston? Sounds a little cliche." She says, giving you a skeptical look.

"Sounds perfect, let's go."

"Well, I did say you could pick." Anna quips, her face brightening.

Waiting in line and getting your seating seems to take an inordinate amount of time. Your patience is tested, but kept in check by Anna's serene demeanor. Just when you think your patience might break a waiter escorts you and Anna back into the restaurant. The two of you are seated in a small intimate corner table. It's just dark enough to require a candle for lighting, and just far enough in that the sounds of the streets can't invade your privacy. You couldn't ask for a better spot.  
Anna takes only a minute to scan her menu before coming to a decision. Yours is a bit more laborious. Looking over the menu you try and guess at what you might enjoy.

"Boudin blanc?" You ask with a raised eyebrow.

Dad, you'd hate it." Anna says, shaking her head.

"Velouté?"

Anna waves her hand in dismissal"It barely counts as a meal."

"Potée?"

"Dad, maybe I should choose for you." She responds, deftly plucking the menu from your hands.

"Alright, I trust you. Just pick something with meat in it." You say, rubbing the bridge of your nose in a show of frustration.

A young man in his early 30's approaches the table. "So, what should we get the happy couple?" He inquires in nearly perfect english, his smile widened in the kind of forced sincerity you imagine all waiters must eventually learn to adopt.

Anna can barely suppress a laugh as she playfully kicks your leg from underneath the table. "Uh, we're-"

"This is my daughter." you explain.

"Apologies." The waiter snaps in embarrassment. "Is there anything I can get the two of you?"

Anna collects herself and recites our orders in impeccable French. Something called Boeuf Bourguignon for you, and picks something called Cassoulet for herself.

"And..." Anna turns to face you "Some wine?" She inquires with an uneasy smile.

"No wine." You insist in a stern tone.

"Dad, you're no fun."

"And you're not drinking." You reply flatly.

Anna rolls her eyes at this and folds her arms. You know it wouldn't hurt to let her try. But there's that part of you that still sees her as a little girl, and not the young woman she's becoming. The young woman she IS. Sixteen, Jesus. your mind still reels at the thought.

"Listen." You start. "You should get the wine if you want it."

"It's fine, dad." Anna says cheerfully as she touches your hand. "But I would like to try at least a little bit before we leave Paris, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." After a brief pause you continue "Sorry, it's just hard for an old man like me to imagine his little girl is growing up."

"Dad, don't worry about it. I think we both know I'm not that mature." Anna counters with a laugh. Anna's laughter is surprisingly infectious and you can't help but find yourself joining her.

To fight off the boredom of waiting for your meal you spend the next half hour listing off names on the menu and hearing Anna regale you with the details of each dish. It's shocking how damn near encyclopedic she can be about this kind of thing. You make it nearly half-way through the dessert section when the waiter arrives with your food.

It looks like Anna knows you pretty well. This looks good, real good. Grabbing your fork you take a bite. This is great, you haven't had red meat like this in years. You must be making some kind of face, because Anna is looking at you and grinning widely in between bites.

"So you like it?" She asks.

"Yeah, this is great." You reply, briefly sipping your glass of water. "I take back the snail comment."

"Well, not so fast." She says, her face suddenly serious. "What did you think we were going to have for desert?"

"Don't even joke about that." You murmur to yourself, eying the waiter as he walks by.

After you finish your dinner and pay your bill you decide to take a walk with Anna, the foot traffic has died down a bit and the sun is almost gone from the sky. You wander by a run down old bookstore. The sign on the shop reads "'La Rose Des-'. The rest is indecipherable, ruined by age and disrepair. Anna, suddenly reinvigorated by the discovery, pulls your sleeve.

"Hey dad, can we visit the bookstore?" Anna asks with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Looks like it's almost time for closing. So let's try and make it quick." You say as you peer into the darkened window.

Anna opens the creaky door to the shop, holding it open for you as you duck under the low doorway. The interior is a musty collection of old oak bookcases. Anna glides among the cases, picking up books, examing the contents, and putting them back in their place.

A sound of shuffling feet causes you to whip your head reflexively, and notice a wizened old woman. "Hey, we're just stopping in before you close up." You raise your hand and conceal a sneeze. "My daughter wanted to see what you have." You stammer before suppressing another violent sneeze.

You hear the sounds of a stack of books being knocked over, and their hurried replacement by Anna as she curses to herself. Anna then pops her head out from one of the isles. "Hey dad, can you help me figure something out?"

Walking over to the isle you see that Anna is carrying several books. She pushes the stack into your hands. "I need some help making a choice. I can afford two of these. I want Pride and Prejudice for certain, but what other book should I get?"

To choose 'The Count of Monte Cristo" go to Part 3A

To choose 'The Iliad' go to part 3B 

 

Part 2B

 

"Hey, I think dinner can wait. We can go find a river tour and just order something later."

"Great! I'll grab my coat." Anna exclaims as she jumps to her feet.

You and Anna step out into the hustle of Paris during peak traffic. The sounds of street vendors and noisy auto-buses assault your ears. Crossing the street Anna pat's you on the shoulder and points to a sign. River tours, and cheap. But it looks like the last tour is in 10 minutes.

"Anna, look at the time. We-"

"Need to hurry!" Anna interrupts, grabbing your hand. Anna weaves through the crowd with surprising skill, dragging you behind her. You shout several apologies as you accidentally step on an errant walkers foot. Anna laughs as the man curses at you and shakes his fist. Finally you break away from the crowd. There it is, the tour boat. It's a bit bigger then you had imagined. Two levels tall and with two massive steam stacks. It reminds you of one of those Mississippi gambling boats. This puts you on edge. But Anna's enthusiasm drives you forward. As you get closer you see about a dozen passengers straggling. Good, you haven't missed it.

Anna exhales and wipes her brow. "See? I knew we'd make it."

"Never doubted you for a second."

Anna's grip on your hand tightens at this. The two of you walk up to a well dressed gentleman taking money from the few remaining passengers boarding the vessel.

"Hey, do you still have room?" You inquire.

"Why yes, would you like a ticket for you and the lady?" The man asks, eying the both of you.

"Yeah, here you go." You say, handing over several francs.

"Thank you, sir. You and the Mrs. enjoy your trip."

Anna looks up at you and smirks. "How positively scandalous. Mr. DeWitt with a woman half his age!"

You roll your eyes at this and escort her on board. The interior is a mess of large card tables, gamblers, and the perfunctory tobacco smoke. A live band is off in one corner playing some lively music and an open bar is situated near the prow with the accompanying drunkards. You've seen worse, but it's still pretty seedy.

Anna wrinkles her nose. "It stinks in here."

"Yeah, let's just go upstairs."

"But, I kind of like it. This feels like something out of a crime thriller." She pauses, adopting an 'announcer voice.' "Next on 'Theft on a riverboat.'"

Stopping yourself you regard the table next to you. "Anna, let's go upstairs."

"Why? What's wrong dad?" Anna inquires, tilting her head slightly.

"Anna, you know how I feel about gambling."

Anna's face flushes. "Oh, Dad. I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it." You snap, turning away from the table. "Let's just go to the upper deck."

The two of you make your way to the railing and watch the sunset. You glance over and see that Anna still has a worried look on her face. You know you overreacted, you shouldn't have acted like that. No reason to take it out on her.

Turning, you lean your back against the railing. "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that."

Anna crouches and grips the rails. "It's fine, dad. I know how you feel. I just thought it might be fun to play some cards."

"It's just-" You start to elaborate, but think better of it. "So hey, how about you explain what I'm seeing here?" You ask, pointing to the skyline.

Anna's face beams brightly. "Well, if you'd really like to know..."

"I'd really like to know." You reply, returning the smile.

"Well, if you look closely we can see the Notre-Dame Cathedral. Did you know that it was completed in 1345? I read about that before we left. I also read that it's one of the first to use the flying buttress system of support. Now you see it all over the place."

You light a cigarette and grin to yourself as you let Anna's monologue wash over you. You can't say you particularly care about the specifics. But you love it when she loses herself in something she cares about. Hell, she should write one of those books about France. She probably knows more about this place then half the people that live here.

By the time the boat has made it's full tour Anna is damn near falling asleep on her feet. Her head is nodding and her legs are wobbling slightly. It's been a long day for the both of you. You hold her close as you blaze a trail through the mass of passengers trying to make their way off the boat.

The two of you wander the streets back to your hotel. By now most of the foot traffic has died down and the sun is almost gone from the sky. You wander by a run down old bookstore. The sign on the shop reads "'La Rose Des-'. The rest is indecipherable, ruined by age and disrepair. Anna, suddenly reinvigorated by the discovery, pulls your sleeve.

"Hey dad, can we visit the bookstore?" Anna asks with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Looks like it's almost time for closing. So let's try and make it quick." You say as you peer into the darkened window.

Anna opens the creaky door to the shop, holding it open for you as you duck under the low doorway. The interior is a musty collection of old oak bookcases. Anna glides among the cases, picking up books, examing the contents, and putting them back in their place.

A sound of shuffling feet causes you to whip your head reflexively, and notice a wizened old woman. "Hey, we're just stopping in before you close up." You raise your hand and conceal a sneeze. "My daughter wanted to see what you have." You stammer before suppressing another violent sneeze.

You hear the sounds of a stack of books being knocked over, and their hurried replacement by Anna as she curses to herself. Anna then pops her head out from one of the isles. "Hey dad, can you help me figure something out?"

Walking over to the isle you see that Anna is carrying several books. She pushes the stack into your hands. "I need some help making a choice. I can afford two of these. I want Pride and Prejudice for certain, but what other book should I get?"

To choose 'The Count of Monte Cristo' go to Part 3A.

To choose 'The Iliad' go to Part 3B

 

Part 3A

 

"Try the Count of Monte Cristo. I read that book when I was your age." you reply, handing her the copy.

"Hm, alright. I'll try it." Anna says, wiping dust from the cover.

"And I thought you already have Pride and Prejudice?" You continue.

"Yeah, I did. But I lent it out to Rebecca and when I got it back it was covered in stains. Can you believe it?" Anna explains, shaking her head.

"Well, that's why you don't lend out books you want back."

"Yeah." Anna sighs, looking at the pile of books "I know."

"Anyway, let's pay the lady and let her close up."

You hold Anna's books for her while she pays the woman. Each is covered in a thin layer of dust that you try desperately not to disturb. Anna hands over several francs and scoops up the books, completing the transaction. Holding the door open for Anna the two of you step out into the night and begin to walk back to your hotel. It's been a pretty busy day and you could stand to rest your feet. Suddenly Anna makes an abrupt turn, causing you to nearly bowl her over.

"What's going on, Anna?" You ask, looking down at Anna with a look of concern on your face.

In reply Anna raises herself up on her toes and kisses you on the cheek. "Hey dad, thanks for everything. I had a great day today."

Continued in Part 4.

 

Part 3B

 

"The Iliad is Greek mythology. You should get that, you're still into mythology right?"

"Yeah, that's true. I'd probably like it more then The Count of Monte Cristo.

"And I thought you already own Pride and Prejudice?" You continue.

"Yeah, I did. But I lent it out to Rebecca and when I got it back it was covered in stains. Can you believe it?" Anna explains.

"Well, that's why you don't lend out books you want back."

"Yeah." Anna sighs, looking at the pile of books "I know."

"Anyway, let's pay the lady and let her close up."

You hold Anna's books for her while she pays the woman. Each is covered in a thin layer of dust that you try desperately not to disturb. Anna hands over several francs and scoops up the books, completing the transaction. Holding the door open for Anna the two of you step out into the night and begin to walk back to your hotel. It's been a pretty busy day and you could stand to rest your feet. Suddenly Anna makes an abrupt turn, causing you to nearly bowl her over.

"What's going on, Anna?" You ask, looking down at Anna with a look of concern on your face.

In reply Anna raises herself up on her toes and kisses you on the cheek. "Hey dad, thanks for everything. I had a great day today."

Continued in Part 4

 

Part 4

 

Between loud groans and tightly clenched eyes you slowly rouse yourself from your bed. The sound of Anna's humming intermixes with the pounding sensation of your temples. You aren't sure if you got too much sleep, or not enough, or just the wrong mix of both. Turning your head you see Anna in the next bed over laying on top of the sheets, her legs kicking in the air as she writes dutifully in a notebook.

"Good morning!" Anna chimes absently, her attention still focused on her notebook.

"Ugh, I don't know about that." You say, heaving yourself off the bed and propelling yourself to the washroom. "So how long have you been awake? It looks like you've got yourself all dressed and ready to go."

"Just about an hour before you, I wanted to do some writing."

"Oh? What are you writing?" You inquire as you step out of the washroom's doorframe.

"Nothing really important. Just some ideas for where we might go today." Anna replies.

"Mind if I check it out?" You ask, slipping the notebook out of her hands and examining the contents.

Anna's jumps out of bed with an alarmed look on her face. "Dad! I kind of-"

"-Sebastian, the dashing rogue. Annabelle, the young princess raised as a commoner. Anna, what is this?" You ask, raising an eyebrow.

Anna's face is flushed bright red as she tears the notebook from your fingers. "IT'S JUST STUDY NOTES, DAD!"

Your mind races for an out, something that will change the subject. What does Anna like? Art. Where is art in Paris? The Louvre!

"We should go to the Lovre!" You blurt out awkwardly.

"I'd love to!" Anna says, her face still flushed but significantly less panicked.

"Alright, let me clean up and then we can grab a bite to eat on the way."

A half hour and two ham and cheese sandwiches later you and Anna cross into the massive sprawl of the Tuileries Garden. Couples wander the wide footpaths, families sit in the grass observing the trees or eating an early lunch. The sound of live music and children's laughter saturates the air.

"Dad, isn't this place beautiful?" Anna says as she gallops forward in a one-person waltz.

"Sure is." You reply, hastening your step to keep up with Anna. "That's the Louvre over there, right?"

Anna pulls your hand and nods her head. "Now let's hurry, there's so much I want to see!"

You step inside the large entryway of the Louvre, still huffing from the exertion of having to run nearly half of the Tuilries Garden. Conversly, Anna appears to be fully invigorated. The walls of the Louvre are adorned with a variety of paintings, the vast majority you don't recognize. People crowd around paintings and scultures, creating natural byways by which you can flow from exhibit to exhibit.

Anna moves stares in amazement at a giant sculptre of Athena. Taking in each detail before moving on to a picture of Christ on the cross and further down the hall to a miniature recreation of the contemplative Sphinx. Finally she stops in front of the threshold to the next wing of the Louvre.

"Dad, it looks like this area is blocked off." Anna says.

"Alright, let's just go back and expore the other wings." You reply, turning back from where you came.

"Well, it's just..." Her voice trails off as she rubs the tip of her shoe on the floor.

"What is it?"

Anna gestures to a sculpt across the hall. "I really want to see the Winged Victory of Samothrace. I mean, it's just over there. But I want to see it up close."

Sneak in? Go to part 5A

Take Anna to the other wing? Go to part 5B

 

Part 5A

 

You turn away from the cord barring the way and look out into the hall. When you're reasonably sure nobody would notice you raise the cord and say. "Let's go check it out."

"Dad!" Anna whispers. "We can't do that."

You motion under the cord. "Sure we can, now let's hurry up."

After Anna slips under the cord you duck under and follow her to the exhibit. The Winged Victory of Samothrace is a sculpture of a armless and headless woman with two broad, feathery wings. She wasn't wrong, it has a strange appeal to it.

"Oh my god, this is exciting!" Anna exclaims in a whisper. "But we should really-"

From back where you came you can see a uniformed guard. He motions for you and Anna and yells something in French as he bypasses the cord. Damn, you got careless.

"Anna? Can you understand what he's saying." You ask, turning to Anna.

"Yeah, he said 'Hey!" You aren't allowed in here.'" Anna translates, her whole body trembling.

"Dad, now he's saying he has to escort us out. Are we going to be arrested dad?" Anna asks, looking up at you nervously.

"No, no it's fine. I think they just want us to leave." You reply.

You and the guard trade words through Anna the two of you are escorted off the property. Anna looks scared out of her wits, but keeps her calm. Good girl. The guard, seeing the two of you making your way down the steps, disappears back into the Louvre. When you've finally returned to the Tuilries Garden square Anna finally breaks the silence.

"Wow, my heart is beating a mile a minute. That was scary!" She exclaims, holding a hand to her heart. "But thank you so much for that, it was worth it!"

"I'm really sorry about that, you weren't able to see everything you wanted."

Anna lets out a laugh and grabs you arm. "Who cares? That was amazing! But I think I want to sit down for a bit and relax after all that.

"Well, let me make it up to you. There's a theater nearby. We'll go see anything you want, alright?"  
Continued in part 6A.

 

Part 5B

 

Take her to the other wing.

Hey Anna, let's just go back. Isn't there something else you'd rather see?

Yeah, I guess you're right.

Anna leads you further into the Louvre. While the two of you observe a statue of Psyche being revived by Cupid's kiss you can't help but notice that Rosalind is observing the very same statue from the opposite end.

"Hey Rosalind." Anna calls, waving her hand in the air.

Several nearby people glare at you and Anna, but Rosalind perks up when she hears her name and turns to face your direction. With her is someone who must be her brother Robert, judging by how similar they look. Hell, they even dress the same.

"Hello Booker, Anna. Fancy meeting the two of you here."

"Yeah, I didn't expect to see you." You reply. "This is Robert, right?"

The man steps forward and extends his hand in greeting. "Indeed, I'm Robert. Sister, do you know this two from somewhere?"

"We rode in on the same train. This is Booker DeWitt and his daughter Anna." Rosalind says, gesturing to the both of you in turn.

"Ah. Well, a pleasure to meet you both."

" I just had a fantastic idea." Rosalind says, clasping her hands together. "The four of us should go to the cinema. Your treat, brother."

"Why Rosalind, that is unusually gracious of you."

Continued in part 6B.

 

Part 6A

 

The two of you stand outside of a brick and mortar building with a sign that reads "Theatre d'Esprit." A small placard gives showing times for two movies. The first, Joan of Arc, starts in five minutes. The second, A Trip To The Moon, starts in fifteen.

"Dad, we HAVE to see Joan of Arc." Anna pleads, her eyes taking on that quality you find so hard to resist.

you and Anna make your way into the cinema. You pay and find your seats. Anna points out an empty row of seats near the back and the two of you situate yourselves in the middle. In the darkness you feel a hand touch yours. You turn to see Anna smiling.

When the film starts Anna stares transfixed at the screen. Smiling at the dancing and merry-making. Gripping her seat at the battles. and finally covering her eyes at the tragic final scene. You can't help but be feel grateful for this. Grateful that she'll never have to really understand war.

After the film ends the two of you collect yourselves in front of the cinema. Anna is exultant, skipping from tile to tile and telling you all the facts she's managed to pick up about the real Joan of Arc. As she's informing you of one of several theories she has on the subject you notice a rather nice pub a block away."

"So I personsally think that-"

"Hey Anna, remember when I promised you that drink?"

"Well, let's try that place out on Thursday."

"Sure, but why that place?" Anna inquires as she comes to a stop.

"I know you love this French stuff, but frankly it'd be nice to go get a drink at an Irish pub. And that's about as authentic as you're going to get around here."

At this Anna resumes her skipping. "Hm, Do you think they'll serve wine?"

Continued in part 7.

 

Part 6B

 

The four of you stand outside of a brick and mortar building with a sign that reads "Theatre d'Esprit." A small placard gives showing times for two movies. The first, Joan of Arc, starts in five minutes. The second, A Trip To The Moon, starts in fifteen.

"Dad, we HAVE to see Joan of Arc." Anna pleads, her eyes taking on that quality you find so hard to resist.

"Does anyone travel to the moon? Robert replys in a smarmy tone.

“No, of course not.”

“Well, then I think the choice is obvious.” Robert says, making a flippant motion with his hand.

Rosalind readjusts her glasses and steps towards the cinema. “Well, I for one second the motion for Joan of Arc."

"And you, Booker?” Robert inquires, looking in your direction.

“Sorry Robert.”

“Fine, I admit defeat." Robert says, throwing his hands up in the air in an exaggerated gesture.

The four of make your way to the cinema. Robert pays, as promised and you find your seats. Robert sits on the far end next to Rosalind, who in turn sits next to you, leaving Anna in the middle of the row. In the darkness you feel a hand touch yours and then quicly remove itself. Had Rosalind meant to do that?

When the film starts Anna stares transfixed at the screen. Smiling at the dancing and merry-making. Gripping her seat at the battles. and finally covering her eyes at the tragic final scene. You can't help but be feel grateful for this. Grateful that she'll never have to really understand war.. You also couldn’t help but notice that Robert was nearly in tears by the end of the film. What a strange guy.

After the film ends the four of you collect in front of the cinema once again. Rosalind and Anna are lost, deep in a conversation of their own. Robert, his eyes still slightly reddened, and desperately trying to hide the fact. Eventually Robert manages to pull Rosalind from her conversation and the two excuse themselves.

"Oh!" Rosalind exclaims suddenly, pacing back towards you and Anna. "This Thursday me and Robert will be going to a local pub called the Red Fox Tavern. I should like it very much if the both of you came along."

"Sure, that sounds like fun. What do you think, Anna?"

"I'd love to. I want to hear more about your job."

"Well, then it's a date. I'll look forward to seeing you both there." With that Rosalind briskly jogs back to Robert, who waits impatiently near a cross-walk.

Continued in part 7.

 

Part 7

 

Anna pauses outside a clothing store and stares in through the window. She raises herself up on her toes and almost places her face directly on the glass and she follows some movement, her eyes wide with excitment. It has been a while since yo've bought her new clothes, and yours aren't exactly in great condition. It wouldn't spoil her too much to just let her buy a dress she wants.

you step forward and place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, so I’ve been thinking. We could both use some new clothes. You’re starting to outgrow what you have."

“Does that mean-?” Anna’s gaze turns to meet yours, her face illuminated.

You sigh and smile softly. “Yes, it means that we can go clothes shopping.”

“Oh dad, you’re the best."

"Well, don't get too excited." You start, holding the door open for her "You can only pick out one dress, okay?"

"One dress, got it." She says as she slips past you into the store.

Inside the expansive store are racks and tables of clothing, men's women's, children's. There are a handfull of other customers shuffling through the store, but you are able to make out Anna as she dashes to the women's clothing section. You see her jump from rack to rack, table to table, picking out items, examining them, and moving on. You take a seat and watch her performance for nearly an hour before you decide to speak up.

"Hey Anna, so-"

"-what do you think about this? Anna interrupts, holding up a daring red dress with low neckline.

“You aren’t going out in that.

Why not? It’s all the rage these days.

"Anna, please. For your father’s sake?"

"Fine, then how about these? I like these more anyway." Anna tosses aside the red dress and unfolds a white dress with black cuffs, black sash and a high collar. The overall look is very mature and feminine, while still maintaining an air of innocence.

"Or what about this one, dad? Doesn't it look like something Rosalind would wear?" Anna places the white dress down on a nearby table and produces a feminine-looking suit and jacket combo in matching black and beige. The high collar gives it a very professional look.

Remember your choice and continue on to part 8.

 

Part 8

 

Anna folds up her selection and sits patiently while you make your selection. You present each choice to her and she lends her critical eye. By the time Anna is satisfied you really start to question your sense of fashion.

"Dad, that makes you look like you're going to a funeral."

"Dad, no."

"Dad, are you doing this on purpose?"

Finally you settle on a simple grey pinstripe suit with white shirt and red tie. Anna seems satified with the choice, and it's also got an affordable price. You manage to pry Anna from her new clothes and finish the transaction, thanking the cashier for her patience.

"Hey dad, sorry about taking so long. But that was really fun!"

"Remember, it's your birthday present. You're entitled to bore me every now and then." You say, playfully nudging her shoulder."

Anna laughs at this and nudges you back.

"So, we've still got plenty of daylight, what would you like to do?" You ask.

"You know what sounds fun? Ice skating."

Continued in part 9.

 

Part 9

 

Booker DeWitt, you are no ice-skater. You managed to hurt yourself pretty good falling on that ice, trying to be a show-off to your daughter. The pain is one thing, the embarassment another, but the nagging feeling that you've let down Anna hurts the most. You've been bed-ridden for nearly a full day now and only now can you try sitting up without that pain shooting up your spine.

Anna said she was going to go out and get you a meal. She's been a real saint about this whole thing. You're sure she'd rather be doing something other then running errands for her old man. But she never complained once.

You look over at the book resting on the nightstand next to your bed. Robinson Crusoe, a story about a traveller who gets stranded on a remote island. Pretty simple stuff, you remember reading it to Anna as a child. Funny, last night she had actually read it to you. She seemed to get a real kick out of being able to mother you like that.

Checking your watch you start to become a little concerned. It's hasn't been that long, but she should be back by now if she had just went out and back. Did something delay her? Booker, calm down. She can take care of herself. It's probably-

The door to your room opens and Anna slips through, before slamming the door shut with her foot. She carrying a bag and her crumpled up coat.

"Hey dad." She says in an uneven tone, setting the bag down at the side of your bed.

"Thanks Anna, you feeling okay? You aren't looking too good." You ask as you reach into the bag and pull out a small sandwhich.

Anna's complexion is pale as she stands by the side of your bed. Her eyes darting from you, to the bag, to the coat she's clutching to her chest. She starts to say something, pauses, and then tries again.

"L-listen, dad I-"

A small cry erupts from Anna's coat and a furry little head peeks out from the folds. Anna pulls back the coat to reveal a small white dog of a breed you don't recognize. Anna collects the dog in her hands and lets the coat fall to the ground.

"I found him on the way back. Dad, he was all alone out there!" She exclaims, holding up the dog. "And look at how skinny he is!"

Anna wasn't wrong, he did look pretty skinny. He's probably gone more then one day without a proper meal. But that doesn't mean it doesn't have an owner.

"Dad, listen, I think we should keep him. I'll take real good care of him, I promise!"

To keep the dog continue to Part 10A

To find a home for the dog continue to Part 10B 

 

Part 10A

 

"Well, he doesn't look like he has any tags. Listen, we'll go check and see if anyone is looking for him. But it looks like we've got ourselves a dog."

"Oh, did you hear that Javert? It looks like you've got a new home." Anna squeals, bringing the tiny puppy up to her face and giggling as it licks her nose.

You raise an eyebrow at this. "Javert?"

"Les Miserables, it's one of the main characters. I think it fits."

Anna lays down on her bed and holds Javert aloft, laughing as he wiggles his legs in the air in a futile attempt to gain traction. Finally she relents and drapes the excited puppy across her chest. You can't help but smile at this as you prop yourself out of bed and get yourself ready to step outside.

Going from door to door turns out to be an exercise in futility. The alleyway Anna found the dog in wasn't connected to any houses. There also didn't appear to be any signs or indications that anyone had lost a dog. Which is fine by you, you figure. Anna has already become pretty attached to that dog and you can't imagine that she'd be too happy at the prospect of having to return the dog.

"Alright, I think we've done our due diligence."

"So that means I can keep him? Thank you, dad!" Anna exclaims, bringing Javert to her face. "It looks like you've got a new family."

To this Javert burps and wags his tail excitedly.

Continue to Part 11A

 

Part 10B

 

"Anna, you know that we can't keep the dog."

"I, but Dad-"

"Anna, I know you like him."

"Javert." Anna says sternly, her lips twisted in a frown.

"What?"

"That's his name, I gave him a name." Anna snaps, her voice wavering.

"Anna..."

"Dad, please!" Anna says, clinging to your shirt.

"Listen, let's at least look for their owner. If we don't find anyone we can keep him." You reply, holding her close as she feebly pounds on your chest.

"Fine, let's just...go" Anna says, defeated.

Going from door to door turns out to be an exercise in futility. The alleyway Anna found the dog in wasn't connected to any houses. There also didn't appear to be any signs or indications that anyone had lost a dog. You're about ready to give up when a tall man with a shock of blonde hair approaches you. The man is dressed as a Catholic priest and smiles broadly as he extends his hand in greeting."

"Hey there, I couldn't help but notice you've been looking from door to door with that dog. No offense, but the two of you don't look local and that dog doesn't appear to have a collar." He says, in flawless English.

"Yeah, my daughter found this dog and we're looking for it's owner. But it doesn't look like he has any, if he ever did."

"Well, I can't claim ownership of the dog. But I would be interested in taking him off your hands. I believe I can give the dog a good home and the children would be overjoyed to have a pet, even if it's only until the proper owner shows themselves."

You turn back to Anna. "Well, Anna?"

"Dad, I-" Anna pauses, her voice breaking. "-I guess It's for the best. Just, do me a favor, please, sir?"

"Of course, young lady. What is it?" The priest inquires.

"Will you please call him Javert? It's his name, I gave it to him."

"Of course." The priest replies. "Bless you both."

"Dad, I-" Anna stops herself again, forcing back tears. "-I really wanted that puppy."

You embrace Anna and hold her to your chest. "I know, Anna. But we did the right thing."

"The right thing stinks, dad."

Continue to Part 11B.

 

Part 11A

 

It's nearly nine by the time you and Anna found the Luxembourg gardens. Aside from you two the only people left appeared to be a half dozen couples, old and young, enjoying the illumination of the nearly full moon. The grass had a small layer of snow on top, you feel it crunch beneath your feet as you and Anna make your way to a bench. Anna ties Javert to the bench and the both of you sit down at the bench to stare into the night sky.

"Sure is nice out." You observe.

"It's perfect." Anna replies, beaming.

Suddenly Anna lurches up off the bench and twirls around in the snow-covered grass. "Come on, dance with me." She says with both arms outstretched.

You scoop Anna up in your arms, and spin around as she laughs and holds on to you tightly. In one sweeping motion you let her back onto her feet and take both of her hands in yours. You lead her through several awkward steps before she begins to take charge and spin around you.

"Dad, you just stepped on my foot." Anna accuses, her lips twisted in a coy smile.

"Sorry about that."

Anna laughs. "It's okay, Dad."

Finally Anna separates herself from you and starts to spin herself in place, raising both her arms to her sides. You laugh and begin to clap in time with her movements and she spins, changes direction, and continues on again. Finally she comes to a stop, exhausted and smiling brightly.

Anna pauses to collect her breath in between fits of laughter, but stops cold when she looks at your face. "Dad? Dad, are you okay?" She asks, reaching a hand towards your face.

"Your nose is bleeding."  
Continued in part 12A

 

Part 11B

 

It's nearly nine by the time you and Anna found the Luxemborg gardens. Aside from you two the only people left appeared to be a half dozen couples, old and young, enjoying the illumination of the nearly full moon. The grass had a small layer of snow on top, you feel it crunch beneath your feet as you and Anna make your way to a bench. The two of you sit down at the bench and stare into the night sky.

"Anna, I'm sorry about-." You observe.

"Dad, it's fine. I know we did the right thing." Anna replies, her eyes focused on the ground in front of her.

Suddenly Anna lurches up off the bench and twirls around in the snow-covered grass. "Come on, dance with me." She says with both arms outstretched.

You scoop Anna up in your arms, and spin around as she laughs and holds on to you tightly. In one sweeping motion you let her back onto her feet and take both of her hands in yours. You lead her through several awkward steps before she begins to take charge and spin around you.

"Dad, you just stepped on my foot." Anna accuses, her lips twisted in a coy smile.

"Sorry about that."

Anna laughs. "It's okay, Dad."

Finally Anna separates herself from you and starts to spin herself in place, raising both her arms to her sides. You laugh and begin to clap in time with her movements and she spins, changes direction, and continues on again. Finally she comes to a stop, exhausted and smiling brightly.

Anna pauses to collect her breath in between fits of laughter, but stops cold when she looks at your face. "Dad? Dad, are you okay?" She asks, reaching a hand towards your face.

"Your nose is bleeding."

Continued in part 12B.

 

Part 12A

 

Cold blue moonlight seeps into your room through an open window. Anna sleeps peacefully in her bed with Javert curled up next to her chest. You, on the other hand are wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

The pain in your back woke you up, but your train of thought is what's keeping you awake. This vacation has been fantastic, better then you had imagined. But you know that it won't be the same when you come home. You've never been able to provide her with the best schooling, the best clothes, the best . Anna deserves so much better. She says she doesn't mind, and probably even believes it. But that doesn't make it feel any better.

You push yourself out of bed and make your way to the window. The cold air feels good on your sweat-slicked skin as you step out onto the balcony. Gripping the railing you survey the Paris skyline, lost in thought.

After some time, you're not quite sure how much, you return to the room. Your mind is still in turmoil and you can't just go back to bed. There has to be something you can do to help ease your mind.

If you stay in the hotel room and contemplate, go to part 13A.

If you decide to go take a walk and clear your head, go to part 13C.

 

Part 12B

 

Cold blue moonlight seeps into your room through an open window. Anna sleeps peacefully in her bed with a half-open book resting against her chest. You, on the other hand are wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

The pain in your back woke you up, but your train of thought is what's keeping you awake. This vacation has been fantastic, better then you had imagined. But you know that it won't be the same when you come home. You've never been able to provide her with the best schooling, the best clothes, the best . Anna deserves so much better. She says she doesn't mind, and probably even believes it. But that doesn't make it feel any better.

You push yourself out of bed and make your way to the window. The cold air feels good on your sweat-slicked skin as you step out onto the balcony. Gripping the railing you survey the Paris skyline, lost in thought.

After some time, you're not quite sure how much, you return to the room. Your mind is still in turmoil and you can't just go back to bed. There has to be something you can do to help ease your mind.

If you stay in the hotel room and contemplate, go to part 13B.

If you decide to go take a walk and clear your head, go to part 13C.

 

Part 13A

 

You ease yourself over to Anna's bed and kneel down on one knee. You've never been a praying man, and you don't much believe in god, but you need to ask for forgiveness from someone and it might as well be the man upstairs. You gently touch Anna's hand and whisper to yourself softly.

You pray, god, do you pray. Pray that you can do this right. Pray that she can forgive you for all of your failings. Pray that your best is good enough. Pray that she can grow up to be all that you know she can be.

The tears come quick. It's been years since you've cried, but here you are laying yourself bare. A part of you feel ashamed for crying like this, ashamed at the tears rolling down your cheeks. But most of you doesn't give a damn about that.

Javert licks your hand and stirs in Anna's bed, snapping you back into reality. The sensation is oddly cathartic. Wiping away the tears you slip over to your bed and lay across the mattress. Maybe you're just beating yourself up over nothing. Anna's a good girl, you've raised her right. What more could be expected of you?

The smell of fresh breakfast assaults your senses as you stir yourself awake. Anna stands at the foot of the bed with a large breakfast tray and a bright smile. As you sit up in bed you are accutely aware of the fact that your back doesn't seem to hurt anymore. It's going to be a good day, you think to yourself as you accept the the plate.

continue to part 14

 

Part 13B

 

You ease yourself over to Anna's bed and kneel down on one knee. You've never been a praying man, and you don't much believe in god, but you need to ask for forgiveness from someone and it might as well be the man upstairs. You gently touch Anna's hand and whisper to yourself softly.

You pray, god, do you pray. Pray that you can do this right. Pray that she can forgive you for all of your failings. Pray that your best is good enough. Pray that she can grow up to be all that you know she can be.

The tears come quick. It's been years since you've cried, but here you are laying yourself bare. A part of you feel ashamed for crying like this, ashamed at the tears rolling down your cheeks. But most of you doesn't give a damn about that.

Anna stirs in her sleep. As she readjusts herself her hand gently rests against yours, snapping you back into reality. The sensation is oddly cathartic. Wiping away the tears you slip over to your bed and lay across the mattress. Maybe you're just beating yourself up over nothing. Anna's a good girl, you've raised her right. What more could be expected of you?

The smell of fresh breakfast assaults your senses as you stir yourself awake. Anna stands at the foot of the bed with a large breakfast tray and a bright smile. As you sit up in bed you are accutely aware of the fact that your back doesn't seem to hurt anymore. It's going to be a good day, you think to yourself as you accept the the plate.

Continue to part 14

 

Part 13C

 

You grab your jacket and step out into the windy Paris night. The streets are all but abandoned at this hour, save for a few furtive figures. You set off down the street, not really having a destination in mind.

Eventually you find yourself wandering around the Tuileries Garden, now nearly abandoned at this late hour. As you pass through the darkened space between two street lights a figure brushes past you before coming to a stop. It takes you a few seconds to realize that it's Rosalind.

"Rosalind? What are you doing out here."

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing, Mr. DeWitt."

"Fair enough, where are you heading?" You inquire.

"Back to my brother's house. Would you care to escort me?" She says with a wry grin.

The two of you make a long loop around the garden as your small talk starts to shift towards the subject of your daughter. "I just feel like she deserves more."

"Mr. DeWitt-" Rosalind starts.

"Booker."

Rosalind touches your hand gently. "Booker, I won't pretend to know your history. But I can tell that you love your daughter very much. Isn't that all that matters?"

"It's just-"

"Stuff, Booker. It's just stuff."

Eventually you turn a road and are faced with a sizeable brick and mortar house. The sloping roof and compact layout give it an odd silouette. But still, you can't help but be a little impressed. Whatever Robert does it must earn him a decent amount of money.

"Well, here I am."

"Um, Mr. DeWitt."

"Booker."

"Booker. I'm very much looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." As she says this she gentlys grabs hold of both of your hands. Even in the dark you can tell Rosalind is blushing. You're probably a little red in the face, yourself. She looks like she's about to say something, but thinks better of it and darts into the doorway. Before she closes the door behind her she turns back to you and waves. You stand outside Robert's house for a minute or two, feeling a little confused, but eventually turn back to make the trek back to the hotel. You make it two blocks before you realize that you've got the dumbest grin plastered across your face.

Continue to part 14

 

Part 14

 

Go to part 15A If you chose the white dress and kept Javert and saw Rosalind on your walk.

Go to part 15B If you chose the suit and kept Javert and you saw Rosalind on your walk.

Go to part 15 C If you chose the white dress and didn't keep Javert and you saw Rosalind on your walk.

Go to part 15D If you chose the suit and didn't keep Javert. and you saw Rosalind on your walk.

Go to part 15E If you chose the white dress and kept Javert and you decided to stay home and contemplate.

Go to part 15F If you chose the suit and kept Javert. and you decided to stay home and contemplate.

Go to part 15G If you chose the white dress and didn't keep Javert. and you decided to stay home and contemplate.

Go to part 15H If you chose the suit and didn't keep Javert. and you decided to stay home and contemplate.

 

Part 15A

 

You and Anna sit at the small corner table of your hotel room. Eggs and ham, a decidedly un-French breakfast, the way you prefer it. Although Anna had insisted on the inclusion of pastries and tea.

"Hey dad, I was wondering." Anna says in between mouthfuls of egg and ham. "Could we go to the Eiffel tower tonight?"

"Of course, I was wondering why you didn't ask to see it sooner."

"I just thought it would be more special if we made it our last big event before we left."

"Alright, so the first stop of the night will be the Red Fox, then we'll finish off the night at the Eiffel tower. I can't think of a better way to end our trip."  
"Also, dad?"

"What is it, Anna?"

"Are you planning on finishing that?"

After breakfast you and Anna decided to visit a few last minute destinations, culminating in the palace of Versailles. Anna admits to being a little disappointed, the castle grounds are beautiful, but the crowd of fellow tourists sours the regal mood of the palace. The street vendors are a small consolation, as Anna was able to try Candy Floss for the first time. A little too sweet for my taste, but she enjoyed it.

The two of you head back to the hotel by way of an auto-bus before taking the walk to the Red Fox. Anna insists on us looking our best and raises Cain at your insistence that you not wear a jacket. But you finally work out a compromise and give yourself a real shave.

The Red Fox is, as advertised, a lively tavern with aspirations of Irish authenticity. The packed hall is subsumed in the sounds of Irish folk music and a mix of local flavor. Off in one corner several tables have been moved aside to make room for a number of young men and women dancing. At the bar you can see a huddled mass of people being served drinks, including two familiar faces.

You walk up behind Rosalind and tap her on the shoulder. "Hey."

Rosalind turns around and gives you a smile. "I'm glad to see you could make it."  
Robert extends a hand out to Anna and grins broadly. "So, who's the pretty young thing in the white dress?"  
Anna tries to suppress a smile.  
"Hush, Robert." Rosalind scolds. "Anna, you look very lovely."  
The four of you find a small table that is mostly unoccupied, save for a few empty beer mugs left by inattentive patrons. Anna ties Javert's leash to a table leg and sits across from Rosalind. You and Rober take positions next to Anna and Rosalind respectively.  
Rosalind peeks underneath the table at Javert. "What a cute little dog. What's her name?"

"It's a he, and his name is Javert." Anna responds in an authoritative tone.

"Les Miserables? Good choice." Rosalind leans in, placing an elbow on the table. "Did Booker buy him for you?"

"Actually I found him."

"It's a bit of a story." You interject.

"Well, I don't mind hearing it. Anna, would you like a drink?" Rosalind asks, producing a bottle of wine and two glasses that you could have sworn she didn't have on her a minute ago.

"Hey dad, can I have some wine with Rosalind?" Anna pleads, locking eyes with you in that way that you know you can't resist.

You laugh. "Sure, I promised you a drink didn't I?"

Anna eagerly takes the spare glass next to the bottle of wine and holds it up as Rosalind pours her a sizable serving of red wine. She puts the glass to her lips and takes a little sip, contorting her face. Rosalind smiles at this and urges her to keep trying. To this Anna puffs out her chest and takes a large gulp.

"Wine tastes weird. But I think I like it."

"Careful not to have too much." You warn her.

"Oh Booker, she'll be fine." Rosalind says, patting your hand.

Anna takes another large sip. Her and Rosalind get lost in a conversation about French dogs, and then French literature that quickly loses you. Robert, red faced, seems amused at the whole situation.

"So Booker, do you play cards?" Robert says as his head lolling slightly.

"Can't say I do much gambling anymore. On account Anna and all."

"I can't say I blame you, some people let it get the best of them." Robert says as he tries to readjust his posture. "But would you be interested in a friendly game?"

"I suppose so. Poker fine? It's about all I was any good at."

"Poker suits me just fine. I'm not too bad, if I do say so myself."

Robert produces a pack of cards from his jacket pocket and proceeds to set up a match. A small part of you wishes that you were playing for money. Robert's bad, fantastically so, his tell might as well be a lighthouse signal shining right into your face. You become so distracted by the game that you don't even notice that Anna has left the table until Rosalind taps you on the shoulder and points off in the corner.

In the midst of the dancing men and women is Anna dancing all by herself. A small crowd around her is clapping and urging her on as she attempts an Irish folk dance. Her face is bright red, you're not sure if it's from embarrassment, alcohol, or a combination of the two. Soon she's joined by a young man with shaggy brown hair. Anna smiles at him as the two of them dance together, and the young man ends the dance with a kiss on her cheek. You know there's no reason this should bother you, but the situation gets your dander up. The two of them keep dancing together and the young man becomes more and more bold. You don't like the way he's starting to touch her, not one damn bit.

 

Do you intervene? Go to part 16a

Do you do nothing and see what happens? Go to part 17a

 

Part 15B

 

You and Anna sit at the small corner table of your hotel room. Eggs and ham, a decidedly un-French breakfast, the way you prefer it. Although Anna had insisted on the inclusion of pastries and tea.

"Hey dad, I was wondering." Anna says in between mouthfuls of egg and ham. "Could we go to the Eiffel tower tonight?"

"Of course, I was wondering why you didn't ask to see it sooner."

"I just thought it would be more special if we made it our last big event before we left."

"Alright, so the first stop of the night will be the Red Fox, then we'll finish off the night at the Eiffel tower. I can't think of a better way to end our trip."  
"Also, dad?"

"What is it, Anna?"

"Are you planning on finishing that?"

After breakfast you and Anna decided to visit a few last minute destinations, culminating in the palace of Versailles. Anna admits to being a little disappointed, the castle grounds are beautiful, but the crowd of fellow tourists sours the regal mood of the palace. The street vendors are a small consolation, as Anna was able to try Candy Floss for the first time. A little too sweet for my taste, but she enjoyed it.

The two of you head back to the hotel by way of an auto-bus before taking the walk to the Red Fox. Anna insists on us looking our best and raises Cain at your insistence that you not wear a jacket. But you finally work out a compromise and give yourself a real shave.

The Red Fox is, as advertised, a lively tavern with aspirations of Irish authenticity. The packed hall is subsumed in the sounds of Irish folk music and a mix of local flavor. Off in one corner several tables have been moved aside to make room for a number of young men and women dancing. At the bar you can see a huddled mass of people being served drinks, including two familiar faces.

You walk up behind Rosalind and tap her on the shoulder. "Hey."

Rosalind turns around and gives you a smile. "I'm glad to see you could make it."  
"Rosalind, don't we look like twins?" Anna blurts out in excitement, showing off her suit.

"Oh dear, I don't know if I could handle another Rosalind" Robert replies sarcastically.

"Hush. Anna, you look magnificent."

"I'm glad you like it." Anna beams.

The four of you find a small table that is mostly unoccupied, save for a few empty beer mugs left by inattentive patrons. Anna ties Javert's leash to a table leg and sits across from Rosalind. You and Robert take positions next to Anna and Rosalind respectively.  
Rosalind peeks underneath the table at Javert. "What a cute little dog. What's her name?"

"It's a he, and his name is Javert." Anna responds in an authoritative tone.

"Les Miserables? Good choice." Rosalind leans in, placing an elbow on the table. "Did Booker buy him for you?"

"Actually I found him."

"It's a bit of a story." You interject.

"Well, I don't mind hearing it. Anna, would you like a drink?" Rosalind asks, producing a bottle of wine and two glasses that you could have sworn she didn't have on her a minute ago.  
"Hey dad, can I have some wine with Rosalind?" Anna pleads, locking eyes with you in that way that you know you can't resist.

You laugh. "Sure, I promised you a drink didn't I?"

Anna eagerly takes the spare glass next to the bottle of wine and holds it up as Rosalind pours her a sizable serving of red wine. She puts the glass to her lips and takes a little sip, contorting her face. Rosalind smiles at this and urges her to keep trying. To this Anna puffs out her chest and takes a large gulp.

"Wine tastes weird. But I think I like it."

"Careful not to have too much." You warn her.

"Oh Booker, she'll be fine." Rosalind says, patting your hand.

Anna takes another large sip. Her and Rosalind get lost in a conversation about French dogs, and then French literature that quickly loses you. Robert, red faced, seems amused at the whole situation.

"So Booker, do you play cards?" Robert says as his head lolling slightly.

"Can't say I do much gambling anymore. On account Anna and all."

"I can't say I blame you, some people let it get the best of them." Robert says as he tries to readjust his posture. "But would you be interested in a friendly game?"

"I suppose so. Poker fine? It's about all I was any good at."

"Poker suits me just fine. I'm not too bad, if I do say so myself."

Robert produces a pack of cards from his jacket pocket and proceeds to set up a match. A small part of you wishes that you were playing for money. Robert's bad, fantastically so, his tell might as well be a lighthouse signal shining right into your face. You become so distracted by the game that you don't even notice that Anna has left the table until Rosalind taps you on the shoulder and points off in the corner.

In the midst of the dancing men and women is Anna dancing all by herself. A small crowd around her is clapping and urging her on as she attempts an Irish folk dance. Her face is bright red, you're not sure if it's from embarrassment, alcohol, or a combination of the two. Soon she's joined by a young man with shaggy brown hair. Anna smiles at him as the two of them dance together, and the young man ends the dance with a kiss on her cheek. You know there's no reason this should bother you, but the situation gets your dander up. The two of them keep dancing together and the young man becomes more and more bold. You don't like the way he's starting to touch her, not one damn bit.

Do you intervene? Go to part 16a

Do you do nothing and see what happens? Go to part 16b

 

Part 15C

 

You and Anna sit at the small corner table of your hotel room. Eggs and ham, a decidedly un-French breakfast, the way you prefer it. Although Anna had insisted on the inclusion of pastries and tea.

"Hey dad, I was wondering." Anna says in between mouthfuls of egg and ham. "Could we go to the Eiffel tower tonight?"

"Of course, I was wondering why you didn't ask to see it sooner."

"I just thought it would be more special if we made it our last big event before we left."

"Alright, so the first stop of the night will be the Red Fox, then we'll finish off the night at the Eiffel tower. I can't think of a better way to end our trip."  
"Also, dad?"

"What is it, Anna?"

"Are you planning on finishing that?"  
After breakfast you and Anna decided to visit a few last minute destinations, culminating in the palace of Versailles. Anna admits to being a little disappointed, the castle grounds are beautiful, but the crowd of fellow tourists sours the regal mood of the palace. The street vendors are a small consolation, as Anna was able to try Candy Floss for the first time. A little too sweet for my taste, but she enjoyed it.

The two of you head back to the hotel by way of an auto-bus before taking the walk to the Red Fox. Anna insists on us looking our best and raises Cain at your insistence that you not wear a jacket. But you finally work out a compromise and give yourself a real shave.  
The Red Fox is, as advertised, a lively tavern with aspirations of Irish authenticity. The packed hall is subsumed in the sounds of Irish folk music and a mix of local flavor. Off in one corner several tables have been moved aside to make room for a number of young men and women dancing. At the bar you can see a huddled mass of people being served drinks, including two familiar faces.

You walk up behind Rosalind and tap her on the shoulder. "Hey."

Rosalind turns around and gives you a smile. "I'm glad to see you could make it."  
Robert extends a hand out to Anna and grins broadly. "So, who's the pretty young thing in the white dress?"  
Anna tries to suppress a smile.  
"Hush, Robert." Rosalind scolds. "Anna, you look very lovely."  
The four of you find a small table that is mostly unoccupied, save for a few empty beer mugs left by inattentive patrons. Anna ties Javert's leash to a table leg and sits across from Rosalind. You and Robert take positions next to Anna and Rosalind respectively.  
Rosalind peeks underneath the table at Javert. "What a cute little dog. What's her name?"

"It's a he, and his name is Javert." Anna responds in an authoritative tone.

"Les Miserables? Good choice." Rosalind leans in, placing an elbow on the table. "Did Booker buy him for you?"

"Actually I found him."

"It's a bit of a story." You interject.

"Well, I don't mind hearing it. Anna, would you like a drink?" Rosalind asks, producing a bottle of wine and two glasses that you could have sworn she didn't have on her a minute ago.

"Hey dad, can I have some wine with Rosalind?" Anna pleads, locking eyes with you in that way that you know you can't resist.

You laugh. "Sure, I promised you a drink didn't I?"

Anna eagerly takes the spare glass next to the bottle of wine and holds it up as Rosalind pours her a sizable serving of red wine. She puts the glass to her lips and takes a little sip, contorting her face. Rosalind smiles at this and urges her to keep trying. To this Anna puffs out her chest and takes a large gulp.

"Wine tastes weird. But I think I like it."

"Careful not to have too much." You warn her.

"Oh Booker, she'll be fine." Rosalind says, patting your hand.

Anna takes another large sip. Her and Rosalind get lost in a conversation about French dogs, and then French literature that quickly loses you. Robert, red faced, seems amused at the whole situation.

"So Booker, do you play cards?" Robert says as his head lolling slightly.

"Can't say I do much gambling anymore. On account Anna and all."

"I can't say I blame you, some people let it get the best of them." Robert says as he tries to readjust his posture. "But would you be interested in a friendly game?"

"I suppose so. Poker fine? It's about all I was any good at."

"Poker suits me just fine. I'm not too bad, if I do say so myself."

Robert produces a pack of cards from his jacket pocket and proceeds to set up a match. A small part of you wishes that you were playing for money. Robert's bad, fantastically so, his tell might as well be a lighthouse signal shining right into your face. You become so distracted by the game that you don't even notice that Anna has left the table until Rosalind taps you on the shoulder and points off in the corner.

In the midst of the dancing men and women is Anna dancing all by herself. A small crowd around her is clapping and urging her on as she attempts an Irish folk dance. Her face is bright red, you're not sure if it's from embarrassment, alcohol, or a combination of the two. Soon she's joined by a young man with shaggy brown hair. Anna smiles at him as the two of them dance together, and the young man ends the dance with a kiss on her cheek. You know there's no reason this should bother you, but the situation gets your dander up. The two of them keep dancing together and the young man becomes more and more bold. You don't like the way he's starting to touch her, not one damn bit.

 

Do you intervene? Go to part 16a

Do you do nothing and see what happens? Go to part 16b

 

Part 15D

 

You and Anna sit at the small corner table of your hotel room. Eggs and ham, a decidedly un-French breakfast, the way you prefer it. Although Anna had insisted on the inclusion of pastries and tea.

"Hey dad, I was wondering." Anna says in between mouthfuls of egg and ham. "Could we go to the Eiffel tower tonight?"

"Of course, I was wondering why you didn't ask to see it sooner."

"I just thought it would be more special if we made it our last big event before we left."

"Alright, so the first stop of the night will be the Red Fox, then we'll finish off the night at the Eiffel tower. I can't think of a better way to end our trip."  
"Also, dad?"

"What is it, Anna?"

"Are you planning on finishing that?"  
After breakfast you and Anna decided to visit a few last minute destinations, culminating in the palace of Versailles. Anna admits to being a little disappointed, the castle grounds are beautiful, but the crowd of fellow tourists sours the regal mood of the palace. The street vendors are a small consolation, as Anna was able to try Candy Floss for the first time. A little too sweet for my taste, but she enjoyed it.

The two of you head back to the hotel by way of an auto-bus before taking the walk to the Red Fox. Anna insists on us looking our best and raises Cain at your insistence that you not wear a jacket. But you finally work out a compromise and give yourself a real shave.  
The Red Fox is, as advertised, a lively tavern with aspirations of Irish authenticity. The packed hall is subsumed in the sounds of Irish folk music and a mix of local flavor. Off in one corner several tables have been moved aside to make room for a number of young men and women dancing. At the bar you can see a huddled mass of people being served drinks, including two familiar faces.

You walk up behind Rosalind and tap her on the shoulder. "Hey."

Rosalind turns around and gives you a smile. "I'm glad to see you could make it."  
"Rosalind, don't we look like twins?" Anna blurts out in excitement, showing off her suit.

"Oh dear, I don't know if I could handle another Rosalind" Robert replies sarcastically.

"Hush. Anna, you look magnificent."

"I'm glad you like it." Anna beams.  
The four of you find a small table that is mostly unoccupied, save for a few empty beer mugs left by inattentive patrons. Anna ties Javert's leash to a table leg and sits across from Rosalind. You and Robert take positions next to Anna and Rosalind respectively.  
Rosalind peeks underneath the table at Javert. "What a cute little dog. What's her name?"

"It's a he, and his name is Javert." Anna responds in an authoritative tone.

"Les Miserables? Good choice." Rosalind leans in, placing an elbow on the table. "Did Booker buy him for you?"

"Actually I found him."

"It's a bit of a story." You interject.

"Well, I don't mind hearing it. Anna, would you like a drink?" Rosalind asks, producing a bottle of wine and two glasses that you could have sworn she didn't have on her a minute ago.

"Hey dad, can I have some wine with Rosalind?" Anna pleads, locking eyes with you in that way that you know you can't resist.

You laugh. "Sure, I promised you a drink didn't I?"

Anna eagerly takes the spare glass next to the bottle of wine and holds it up as Rosalind pours her a sizable serving of red wine. She puts the glass to her lips and takes a little sip, contorting her face. Rosalind smiles at this and urges her to keep trying. To this Anna puffs out her chest and takes a large gulp.

"Wine tastes weird. But I think I like it."

"Careful not to have too much." You warn her.

"Oh Booker, she'll be fine." Rosalind says, patting your hand.

Anna takes another large sip. Her and Rosalind get lost in a conversation about French dogs, and then French literature that quickly loses you. Robert, red faced, seems amused at the whole situation.

"So Booker, do you play cards?" Robert says as his head lolling slightly.

"Can't say I do much gambling anymore. On account Anna and all."

"I can't say I blame you, some people let it get the best of them." Robert says as he tries to readjust his posture. "But would you be interested in a friendly game?"

"I suppose so. Poker fine? It's about all I was any good at."

"Poker suits me just fine. I'm not too bad, if I do say so myself."

Robert produces a pack of cards from his jacket pocket and procedes to set up a match. A small part of you wishes that you were playing for money. Robert's bad, fantastically so, his tell might as well be a lighthouse signal shining right into your face. You become so distracted by the game that you don't even notice that Anna has left the table until Rosalind taps you on the shoulder and points off in the corner.

In the midst of the dancing men and women is Anna dancing all by herself. A small crowd around her is clapping and urging her on as she attempts an Irish folk dance. Her face is bright red, you're not sure if it's from embarrassment, alcohol, or a combination of the two. Soon she's joined by a young man with shaggy brown hair. Anna smiles at him as the two of them dance together, and the young man ends the dance with a kiss on her cheek. You know there's no reason this should bother you, but the situation gets your dander up. The two of them keep dancing together and the young man becomes more and more bold. You don't like the way he's starting to touch her, not one damn bit.

 

Do you intervene? Go to part 16a

Do you do nothing and see what happens? Go to part 16b

 

Part 15E

 

You and Anna sit at the small corner table of your hotel room. Eggs and ham, a decidedly un-French breakfast, the way you prefer it. Although Anna had insisted on the inclusion of pastries and tea.

"Hey dad, I was wondering." Anna says in between mouthfuls of egg and ham. "Could we go to the Eiffel tower tonight?"

"Of course, I was wondering why you didn't ask to see it sooner."

"I just thought it would be more special if we made it our last big event before we left."

"Alright, so the first stop of the night will be the Red Fox, then we'll finish off the night at the Eiffel tower. I can't think of a better way to end our trip."  
"Also, dad?"

"What is it, Anna?"

"Are you planning on finishing that?"

After breakfast you and Anna decided to visit a few last minute destinations, culminating in the palace of Versailles. Anna admits to being a little disappointed, the castle grounds are beautiful, but the crowd of fellow tourists sours the regal mood of the palace. The street vendors are a small consolation, as Anna was able to try Candy Floss for the first time. A little too sweet for my taste, but she enjoyed it.

The two of you head back to the hotel by way of an auto-bus before taking the walk to the Red Fox. Anna insists on us looking our best and raises Cain at your insistence that you not wear a jacket. But you finally work out a compromise and give yourself a real shave.

The Red Fox is, as advertised, a lively tavern with aspirations of Irish authenticity. The packed hall is subsumed in the sounds of Irish folk music and a mix of local flavor. Off in one corner several tables have been moved aside to make room for a number of young men and women dancing. At the bar you can see a huddled mass of people being served drinks, including two familiar faces.

You walk up behind Rosalind and tap her on the shoulder. "Hey."

Rosalind turns around and gives you a smile. "I'm glad to see you could make it."

Robert extends a hand out to Anna and grins broadly. "So, who's the pretty young thing in the white dress?"

Anna tries to suppress a smile.

"Hush, Robert." Rosalind scolds. "Anna, you look very lovely."  
The four of you find a small table that is mostly unoccupied, save for a few empty beer mugs left by inattentive patrons. Anna ties Javert's leash to a table leg and sits across from Rosalind. You and Robert take positions next to Anna and Rosalind respectively.  
Rosalind peeks underneath the table at Javert. "What a cute little dog. What's her name?"

"It's a he, and his name is Javert." Anna responds in an authoritative tone.

"Les Miserables? Good choice." Rosalind leans in, placing an elbow on the table. "Did Booker buy him for you?"

"Actually I found him."

"It's a bit of a story." You interject.

"Well, I don't mind hearing it. Anna, would you like a drink?" Rosalind asks, producing a bottle of wine and two glasses that you could have sworn she didn't have on her a minute ago.

"Hey dad, can I have some wine with Rosalind?" Anna pleads, locking eyes with you in that way that you know you can't resist.

You laugh. "Sure, I promised you a drink didn't I?"

Anna eagerly takes the spare glass next to the bottle of wine and holds it up as Rosalind pours her a sizable serving of red wine. She puts the glass to her lips and takes a little sip, contorting her face. Rosalind smiles at this and urges her to keep trying. To this Anna puffs out her chest and takes a large gulp.

"Wine tastes weird. But I think I like it."

"Careful not to have too much." You warn her.

"Oh Booker, she'll be fine." Rosalind says, patting your hand.

Anna takes another large sip. Her and Rosalind get lost in a conversation about French dogs, and then French literature that quickly loses you. Robert, red faced, seems amused at the whole situation.

"So Booker, do you play cards?" Robert says as his head lolling slightly.

"Can't say I do much gambling anymore. On account Anna and all."

"I can't say I blame you, some people let it get the best of them." Robert says as he tries to readjust his posture. "But would you be interested in a friendly game?"

"I suppose so. Poker fine? It's about all I was any good at."

"Poker suits me just fine. I'm not too bad, if I do say so myself."

Robert produces a pack of cards from his jacket pocket and proceeds to set up a match. A small part of you wishes that you were playing for money. Robert's bad, fantastically so, his tell might as well be a lighthouse signal shining right into your face. You become so distracted by the game that you don't even notice that Anna has left the table until Rosalind taps you on the shoulder and points off in the corner.

In the midst of the dancing men and women is Anna dancing all by herself. A small crowd around her is clapping and urging her on as she attempts an Irish folk dance. Her face is bright red, you're not sure if it's from embarrassment, alcohol, or a combination of the two. Soon she's joined by a young man with shaggy brown hair. Anna smiles at him as the two of them dance together, and the young man ends the dance with a kiss on her cheek. You know there's no reason this should bother you, but the situation gets your dander up. The two of them keep dancing together and the young man becomes more and more bold. You don't like the way he's starting to touch her, not one damn bit.

 

Do you do nothing and see what happens? Go to part 16b

Do you intervene? Go to part 16d

 

Part 15F

 

You and Anna sit at the small corner table of your hotel room. Eggs and ham, a decidedly un-French breakfast, the way you prefer it. Although Anna had insisted on the inclusion of pastries and tea.

"Hey dad, I was wondering." Anna says in between mouthfuls of egg and ham. "Could we go to the Eiffel tower tonight?"

"Of course, I was wondering why you didn't ask to see it sooner."

"I just thought it would be more special if we made it our last big event before we left."

"Alright, so the first stop of the night will be the Red Fox, then we'll finish off the night at the Eiffel tower. I can't think of a better way to end our trip."  
"Also, dad?"

"What is it, Anna?"

"Are you planning on finishing that?"

After breakfast you and Anna decided to visit a few last minute destinations, culminating in the palace of Versailles. Anna admits to being a little disappointed, the castle grounds are beautiful, but the crowd of fellow tourists sours the regal mood of the palace. The street vendors are a small consolation, as Anna was able to try Candy Floss for the first time. A little too sweet for my taste, but she enjoyed it.

The two of you head back to the hotel by way of an auto-bus before taking the walk to the Red Fox. Anna insists on us looking our best and raises Cain at your insistence that you not wear a jacket. But you finally work out a compromise and give yourself a real shave.

The Red Fox is, as advertised, a lively tavern with aspirations of Irish authenticity. The packed hall is subsumed in the sounds of Irish folk music and a mix of local flavor. Off in one corner several tables have been moved aside to make room for a number of young men and women dancing. At the bar you can see a huddled mass of people being served drinks, including two familiar faces.

You walk up behind Rosalind and tap her on the shoulder. "Hey."

Rosalind turns around and gives you a smile. "I'm glad to see you could make it."  
"Rosalind, don't we look like twins?" Anna blurts out in excitement, showing off her suit.

"Oh dear, I don't know if I could handle another Rosalind" Robert replies sarcastically.

"Hush. Anna, you look magnificent."

"I'm glad you like it." Anna beams.

The four of you find a small table that is mostly unoccupied, save for a few empty beer mugs left by inattentive patrons. Anna ties Javert's leash to a table leg and sits across from Rosalind. You and Robert take positions next to Anna and Rosalind respectively.  
Rosalind peeks underneath the table at Javert. "What a cute little dog. What's her name?"

"It's a he, and his name is Javert." Anna responds in an authoritative tone.

"Les Miserables? Good choice." Rosalind leans in, placing an elbow on the table. "Did Booker buy him for you?"

"Actually I found him."

"It's a bit of a story." You interject.

"Well, I don't mind hearing it. Anna, would you like a drink?" Rosalind asks, producing a bottle of wine and two glasses that you could have sworn she didn't have on her a minute ago.  
"Hey dad, can I have some wine with Rosalind?" Anna pleads, locking eyes with you in that way that you know you can't resist.

You laugh. "Sure, I promised you a drink didn't I?"

Anna eagerly takes the spare glass next to the bottle of wine and holds it up as Rosalind pours her a sizable serving of red wine. She puts the glass to her lips and takes a little sip, contorting her face. Rosalind smiles at this and urges her to keep trying. To this Anna puffs out her chest and takes a large gulp.

"Wine tastes weird. But I think I like it."

"Careful not to have too much." You warn her.

"Oh Booker, she'll be fine." Rosalind says, patting your hand.

Anna takes another large sip. Her and Rosalind get lost in a conversation about French dogs, and then French literature that quickly loses you. Robert, red faced, seems amused at the whole situation.

"So Booker, do you play cards?" Robert says as his head lolling slightly.

"Can't say I do much gambling anymore. On account Anna and all."

"I can't say I blame you, some people let it get the best of them." Robert says as he tries to readjust his posture. "But would you be interested in a friendly game?"

"I suppose so. Poker fine? It's about all I was any good at."

"Poker suits me just fine. I'm not too bad, if I do say so myself."

Robert produces a pack of cards from his jacket pocket and proceeds to set up a match. A small part of you wishes that you were playing for money. Robert's bad, fantastically so, his tell might as well be a lighthouse signal shining right into your face. You become so distracted by the game that you don't even notice that Anna has left the table until Rosalind taps you on the shoulder and points off in the corner.

In the midst of the dancing men and women is Anna dancing all by herself. A small crowd around her is clapping and urging her on as she attempts an Irish folk dance. Her face is bright red, you're not sure if it's from embarrassment, alcohol, or a combination of the two. Soon she's joined by a young man with shaggy brown hair. Anna smiles at him as the two of them dance together, and the young man ends the dance with a kiss on her cheek. You know there's no reason this should bother you, but the situation gets your dander up. The two of them keep dancing together and the young man becomes more and more bold. You don't like the way he's starting to touch her, not one damn bit.

 

Do you do nothing and see what happens? Go to part 16b

Do you intervene? Go to part 16d

 

Part 15G

 

You and Anna sit at the small corner table of your hotel room. Eggs and ham, a decidedly un-French breakfast, the way you prefer it. Although Anna had insisted on the inclusion of pastries and tea.

"Hey dad, I was wondering." Anna says in between mouthfuls of egg and ham. "Could we go to the Eiffel tower tonight?"

"Of course, I was wondering why you didn't ask to see it sooner."

"I just thought it would be more special if we made it our last big event before we left."

"Alright, so the first stop of the night will be the Red Fox, then we'll finish off the night at the Eiffel tower. I can't think of a better way to end our trip."  
"Also, dad?"

"What is it, Anna?"

"Are you planning on finishing that?"  
After breakfast you and Anna decided to visit a few last minute destinations, culminating in the palace of Versailles. Anna admits to being a little disappointed, the castle grounds are beautiful, but the crowd of fellow tourists sours the regal mood of the palace. The street vendors are a small consolation, as Anna was able to try Candy Floss for the first time. A little too sweet for my taste, but she enjoyed it.

The two of you head back to the hotel by way of an auto-bus before taking the walk to the Red Fox. Anna insists on us looking our best and raises Cain at your insistence that you not wear a jacket. But you finally work out a compromise and give yourself a real shave.  
The Red Fox is, as advertised, a lively tavern with aspirations of Irish authenticity. The packed hall is subsumed in the sounds of Irish folk music and a mix of local flavor. Off in one corner several tables have been moved aside to make room for a number of young men and women dancing. At the bar you can see a huddled mass of people being served drinks, including two familiar faces.

You walk up behind Rosalind and tap her on the shoulder. "Hey."

Rosalind turns around and gives you a smile. "I'm glad to see you could make it."  
Robert extends a hand out to Anna and grins broadly. "So, who's the pretty young thing in the white dress?"  
Anna tries to suppress a smile.  
"Hush, Robert." Rosalind scolds. "Anna, you look very lovely."  
The four of you find a small table that is mostly unoccupied, save for a few empty beer mugs left by inattentive patrons. Anna ties Javert's leash to a table leg and sits across from Rosalind. You and Rober take positions next to Anna and Rosalind respectively.  
Rosalind peeks underneath the table at Javert. "What a cute little dog. What's her name?"

"It's a he, and his name is Javert." Anna responds in an authoritative tone.

"Les Miserables? Good choice." Rosalind leans in, placing an elbow on the table. "Did Booker buy him for you?"

"Actually I found him."

"It's a bit of a story." You interject.

"Well, I don't mind hearing it. Anna, would you like a drink?" Rosalind asks, producing a bottle of wine and two glasses that you could have sworn she didn't have on her a minute ago.

"Hey dad, can I have some wine with Rosalind?" Anna pleads, locking eyes with you in that way that you know you can't resist.

You laugh. "Sure, I promised you a drink didn't I?"

Anna eagerly takes the spare glass next to the bottle of wine and holds it up as Rosalind pours her a sizable serving of red wine. She puts the glass to her lips and takes a little sip, contorting her face. Rosalind smiles at this and urges her to keep trying. To this Anna puffs out her chest and takes a large gulp.

"Wine tastes weird. But I think I like it."

"Careful not to have too much." You warn her.

"Oh Booker, she'll be fine." Rosalind says, patting your hand.

Anna takes another large sip. Her and Rosalind get lost in a conversation about French dogs, and then French literature that quickly loses you. Robert, red faced, seems amused at the whole situation.

"So Booker, do you play cards?" Robert says as his head lolling slightly.

"Can't say I do much gambling anymore. On account Anna and all."

"I can't say I blame you, some people let it get the best of them." Robert says as he tries to readjust his posture. "But would you be interested in a friendly game?"

"I suppose so. Poker fine? It's about all I was any good at."

"Poker suits me just fine. I'm not too bad, if I do say so myself."

Robert produces a pack of cards from his jacket pocket and proceeds to set up a match. A small part of you wishes that you were playing for money. Robert's bad, fantastically so, his tell might as well be a lighthouse signal shining right into your face. You become so distracted by the game that you don't even notice that Anna has left the table until Rosalind taps you on the shoulder and points off in the corner.

In the midst of the dancing men and women is Anna dancing all by herself. A small crowd around her is clapping and urging her on as she attempts an Irish folk dance. Her face is bright red, you're not sure if it's from embarrassment, alcohol, or a combination of the two. Soon she's joined by a young man with shaggy brown hair. Anna smiles at him as the two of them dance together, and the young man ends the dance with a kiss on her cheek. You know there's no reason this should bother you, but the situation gets your dander up. The two of them keep dancing together and the young man becomes more and more bold. You don't like the way he's starting to touch her, not one damn bit.

 

Do you do nothing and see what happens? Go to part 16b

Do you intervene? Go to part 16d

 

Part 15H

 

You and Anna sit at the small corner table of your hotel room. Eggs and ham, a decidedly un-French breakfast, the way you prefer it. Although Anna had insisted on the inclusion of pastries and tea.

"Hey dad, I was wondering." Anna says in between mouthfuls of egg and ham. "Could we go to the Eiffel tower tonight?"

"Of course, I was wondering why you didn't ask to see it sooner."

"I just thought it would be more special if we made it our last big event before we left."

"Alright, so the first stop of the night will be the Red Fox, then we'll finish off the night at the Eiffel tower. I can't think of a better way to end our trip."  
"Also, dad?"

"What is it, Anna?"

"Are you planning on finishing that?"  
After breakfast you and Anna decided to visit a few last minute destinations, culminating in the palace of Versailles. Anna admits to being a little disappointed, the castle grounds are beautiful, but the crowd of fellow tourists sours the regal mood of the palace. The street vendors are a small consolation, as Anna was able to try Candy Floss for the first time. A little too sweet for my taste, but she enjoyed it.

The two of you head back to the hotel by way of an auto-bus before taking the walk to the Red Fox. Anna insists on us looking our best and raises Cain at your insistence that you not wear a jacket. But you finally work out a compromise and give yourself a real shave.  
The Red Fox is, as advertised, a lively tavern with aspirations of Irish authenticity. The packed hall is subsumed in the sounds of Irish folk music and a mix of local flavor. Off in one corner several tables have been moved aside to make room for a number of young men and women dancing. At the bar you can see a huddled mass of people being served drinks, including two familiar faces.

You walk up behind Rosalind and tap her on the shoulder. "Hey."

Rosalind turns around and gives you a smile. "I'm glad to see you could make it."  
"Rosalind, don't we look like twins?" Anna blurts out in excitement, showing off her suit.

"Oh dear, I don't know if I could handle another Rosalind" Robert replies sarcastically.

"Hush. Anna, you look magnificent."

"I'm glad you like it." Anna beams.  
The four of you find a small table that is mostly unoccupied, save for a few empty beer mugs left by inattentive patrons. Anna ties Javert's leash to a table leg and sits across from Rosalind. You and Robert take positions next to Anna and Rosalind respectively.  
Rosalind peeks underneath the table at Javert. "What a cute little dog. What's her name?"

"It's a he, and his name is Javert." Anna responds in an authoritative tone.

"Les Miserables? Good choice." Rosalind leans in, placing an elbow on the table. "Did Booker buy him for you?"

"Actually I found him."

"It's a bit of a story." You interject.

"Well, I don't mind hearing it. Anna, would you like a drink?" Rosalind asks, producing a bottle of wine and two glasses that you could have sworn she didn't have on her a minute ago.

"Hey dad, can I have some wine with Rosalind?" Anna pleads, locking eyes with you in that way that you know you can't resist.

You laugh. "Sure, I promised you a drink didn't I?"

Anna eagerly takes the spare glass next to the bottle of wine and holds it up as Rosalind pours her a sizable serving of red wine. She puts the glass to her lips and takes a little sip, contorting her face. Rosalind smiles at this and urges her to keep trying. To this Anna puffs out her chest and takes a large gulp.

"Wine tastes weird. But I think I like it."

"Careful not to have too much." You warn her.

"Oh Booker, she'll be fine." Rosalind says, patting your hand.

Anna takes another large sip. Her and Rosalind get lost in a conversation about French dogs, and then French literature that quickly loses you. Robert, red faced, seems amused at the whole situation.

"So Booker, do you play cards?" Robert says as his head lolling slightly.

"Can't say I do much gambling anymore. On account Anna and all."

"I can't say I blame you, some people let it get the best of them." Robert says as he tries to readjust his posture. "But would you be interested in a friendly game?"

"I suppose so. Poker fine? It's about all I was any good at."

"Poker suits me just fine. I'm not too bad, if I do say so myself."

Robert produces a pack of cards from his jacket pocket and proceeds to set up a match. A small part of you wishes that you were playing for money. Robert's bad, fantastically so, his tell might as well be a lighthouse signal shining right into your face. You become so distracted by the game that you don't even notice that Anna has left the table until Rosalind taps you on the shoulder and points off in the corner.

In the midst of the dancing men and women is Anna dancing all by herself. A small crowd around her is clapping and urging her on as she attempts an Irish folk dance. Her face is bright red, you're not sure if it's from embarrassment, alcohol, or a combination of the two. Soon she's joined by a young man with shaggy brown hair. Anna smiles at him as the two of them dance together, and the young man ends the dance with a kiss on her cheek. You know there's no reason this should bother you, but the situation gets your dander up. The two of them keep dancing together and the young man becomes more and more bold. You don't like the way he's starting to touch her, not one damn bit.

Do you do nothing and see what happens? Go to part 16b

Do you intervene? Go to part 16d

 

Part 16A

 

You slide your chair aside and stride into the middle of the mass of dancing youths. The young man turns to face you, eyes widening in terror as you grab him by the collar and slamming him into a vacant chair. A woman off to the side shrieks and the music comes to a halt.

"Keep your hands off my daughter you son of a bitch." You threaten, jabbing a finger into the youths chest.

"Dad, we should get out of here." Anna says in a quivering voice.

The tavern erupts into chaos. Patrons trying to leave and make their way further into the tavern creates a writhing mass of people, complicating both options. Through the shoving and the shouting you manage to slip past the crowd with Anna grapsing your hand with an iron grip.

 

Continue to part 17a

 

Part 16B

 

You slide your chair aside and watch as Anna grabs the young man's wrist and shoves him hard, knocking him to the floor. As he starts to collect himself you slide your chair aside and stride into the middle of the mass of dancing youths. By now several of his friends have waded their way into the circle and surround the two of you.

"Anna, we're done here."

As if on cue the tavern erupts into chaos. Patrons trying to leave and make their way further into the tavern creates a writhing mass of people, complicating both options. Through the shoving and the shouting you manage to slip past the crowd with Anna grasping your hand with an iron grip.

"Dad, I'm sorry I-"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You did me proud."

Continue to part 17a

 

Part 16C

 

You slide your chair aside and stride into the middle of the mass of dancing youths. The young man turns to face you, eyes widening in terror as you grab him by the collar and slamming him into a vacant chair. A woman off to the side shrieks and the music comes to a halt.

"Keep your hands off my daughter you son of a bitch." You threaten, jabbing a finger into the youths chest.

"Dad, we should get out of here." Anna says in a quivering voice.

The tavern erupts into chaos. Patrons trying to leave and make their way further into the tavern creates a writhing mass of people, complicating both options. Through the shoving and the shouting you manage to slip past the crowd with Anna grapsing your hand with an iron grip.

 

continue to part 17b

 

Part 16D

 

You slide your chair aside and stride into the mass of dancing youths. The young man turns to face you, eyes widening in terror as you grab him by the collar and cracking him across the face with your free hand. A woman off to the side shrieks and the music comes to a halt.

"Keep your hands off my daughter you son of a bitch." You say, jabbing a finger into the youths chest.

"Dad! Oh my god! What did you do?" Anna screams, slamming her hands futilely against your back.

The tavern erupts into chaos. Patrons trying to leave and make their way further into the tavern creates a writhing mass of people, complicating both options. Through the shoving and the shouting you manage to slip past the crowd just behind Anna, who surges past you and into the night.

Continue to part 17c

 

Part 17A

The two of you slip out into the cold Paris night. Robert and Rosalind aren't far behind, running at a brisk pace in an attempt to close the distance between you. As you turn back you notice that Anna has a wild smile on her face.

"I can't believe that just happened!"

"I can't believe we aren't in a cell right now."

"Mr. DeWitt! Please slow down a bit. My legs are quite sore."

"Well that was exciting."

"You and Anna seem way too comfortable with this." Robert replies in a strained tone.

"Perhaps it would be best to lay low for a bit." Rosalind suggests.

"I think I know just the place."  
Huffing and panting deeply the four of you finally push yourselves past the tourists and teeming masses to the base of the Eiffel Tower. You spare a moment to crane your neck and take in the full majesty of the tower, which is now backlit with the greens, reds, and yellows of the fireworks display. Turning back to the crowd you can see Anna waving her arms and beckoning for everyone to follow her to one of the lifts.  
The four of you find positions at the railing and look out into the night. The view from the top of the tower is beautiful. A whistle escapes your lips as you look out into the sweeping panorama of Paris, illuminated by streetlights and fireworks.

You look down at Rosalind, her face illuminated by the fireworks. A faint smile crosses her lips as she rests her her head on your shoulder.

"Rosalind."

"Yes?" She replies, turning her eyes to you.

Without giving an answer you lean in and kiss her deeply. You don't honestly know why you do it, it just feels...right. Rosalind reciprocates and drapes her arms around you. The moment feels both timeless, and all too short as you separate yourself and gaze into each others eyes.

"Wow! Go dad!" Anna cries out enthusiastically.

"Rosalind!" Robert exclaims.  
"Oh stop being such a baby." Rosalind replies, leaning past you and giving Robert a look of sisterly admonishment.

Anna rests her head against your shoulder and sighs contently as the night passes. Several hours pass with barely anything more then a cry of 'look!' being said amongst the four of you. You can feel your emotions start to get the better of you as a lump begins to develop in your throat. Anna seems to recognize this and hugs you tightly.

"Dad, this was the best gift ever."

You smile and kiss her on the forehead. Anna returns the kiss, standing on the tips of her toes just to reach your cheek.

"But dad." She says, yawning. "I think I'm ready to go."

You and Anna say your goodbyes to Robert and Rosalind and make your way back to the hotel, still in a haze of contentment. The two of you say your goodnights and prepare for bed. Just as you are about to drift off you hear Anna's voice.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" You reply, turning to face her bed.

"This really was the best gift ever."  
continue to part 18a

 

Part 17B

 

The two of you slip out into the cold Paris night. Robert and Rosalind aren't far behind, running at a brisk pace in an attempt to close the distance between you. As you turn back you notice that Anna has a wild smile on her face.

"I can't believe that just happened!"

"I can't believe we aren't in a cell right now."

"Mr. DeWitt! Please slow down a bit. My legs are quite sore."

"Well that was exciting."

"You and Anna seem way too comfortable with this." Robert replies in a strained tone.

"Perhaps it would be best to lay low for a bit." Rosalind suggests.

"I think I know just the place."  
Huffing and panting deeply the four of you finally push yourselves past the tourists and teeming masses to the base of the Eiffel Tower. You spare a moment to crane your neck and take in the full majesty of the tower, which is now backlit with the greens, reds, and yellows of the fireworks display. Turning back to the crowd you can see Anna waving her arms and beckoning for everyone to follow her to one of the lifts.  
The four of you find positions at the railing and look out into the night. The view from the top of the tower is beautiful. A whistle escapes your lips as you look out into the sweeping panorama of Paris, illuminated by streetlights and fireworks.

Anna rests her head against your shoulder and sighs contently as the night passes. Several hours pass with barely anything more then a cry of 'look!' being said amongst the four of you. You can feel your emotions start to get the better of you as a lump begins to develop in your throat. Anna seems to recognize this and hugs you tightly.

"Dad, this was the best gift ever."

You smile and kiss her on the forehead. Anna returns the kiss, standing on the tips of her toes just to reach your cheek.

"But dad." She says, yawning. "I think I'm ready to go."

You and Anna say your goodbyes to Robert and Rosalind and make your way back to the hotel, still in a haze of contentment. The two of you say your goodnights and prepare for bed. Just as you are about to drift off you hear Anna's voice.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" You reply, turning to face her bed.

"This really was the best gift ever."

 

Part 17C

 

You race out into the cold Paris night. Ducking in and out of side-streets you frantically search for Anna. Robert and Rosalind aren't far behind, running at a brisk pace in an attempt to close the distance between you. As you turn down another dark side-street it strikes you, the Eiffel Tower. You had planned to go there with Anna, that's as good a place as any to check.

"Mr. DeWitt! Please slow down a bit. My legs are quite sore."

"Robert, Rosalind. Have you seen Anna? I lost track of her."

"No, I'm afraid your guess is as good as ours."

"I'm going to check the Eiffel Tower, we were supposed to go there tonight."

 

Huffing and panting deeply you finally push yourself past the tourists and teeming masses to the base of the Eiffel Tower. You spare a moment to crane your neck and take in the full majesty of the tower, which is now backlit with the greens, reds, and yellows of the fireworks display. Turning your gaze back to the crowd in front of you, you notice a young woman with long brown hair. It must be Anna, you think to yourself.

"Anna?" You inquire, touching the young woman on the shoulder.

The young woman jumps slightly and says something to you in French. You excuse yourself and push forward. Finally, you spot Anna and shout her name. She doesn't seem to notice. Closing the distance behind her you call out her name again and finally manage to put block her path.

"Anna, what has gotten into you?" You ask, with equal parts frustration and confusion.  
"Did you ever think that maybe I wanted him to kiss me?" Anna blurts out, trying to push past you.

Your heart nearly leaps into your mouth. Had you been wrong? It seemed so obvious from where you were standing what was happening.  
"I'm not just a little girl anymore, okay?" Anna continues.

"Anna, I know that. I just...I thought I was protecting you."

"Dad, I know you've done so much for me these past few days. But just do this for me, please?"

"What?"

"Let me go."

"Anna, I..."

"I'm going go, Dad. Just...let me go."  
With that Anna pushes past you and into the lift.

The rest of your evening is a blur. Robert and Rosalind try to comfort you, but you barely listen to a word they say. The alcohol takes the edge off, but in the back of your head you hate yourself for relying on it. It's about midnight when the door to your hotel finally opens and Anna walks into the room. She silently throws her arms around you and hugs you for what feels like forever, before wordlessly flopping onto her bed.

Go to part 18b

 

Part 18A

The morning is a hussle of packing bags, checking and double-checking as the two of you prepare to check out of the hotel and make it to the station on time. You note that you aren't the only one, as the line to check out is especially long this morning. Thankfully you two had started early, so you are still able to make it to the station with time to spare.

You hear a familiar cry from behind you. "Mr. DeWitt!"

"Robert, Rosalind. What are you doing here? How did you know we would be here?"

"A coincidence, I'm afraid. My sister is also leaving today."

Your idle chatter is interrupted by the sound of the train rolling into the station. Station attendants start to organize ongoing passengers into lines and incoming passengers begin to filter onto the platform.

"Well, brother. We must be off. I'll send you a letter soon."

"I look forward to it." "Mr. DeWitt  
"Booker"

"Booker, Anna. I very much hope to see you two again.

"I'm sure we will.

The three of you wave goodbye to Robert and step in line. The four of you are shuffled into the crowded train, but manage to find an unoccupied seat. Anna calls the window seat and Rosalind insists that you sit between her and Anna. As the train rolls out of the station Anna turns to you.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about how much fun we had."

You ruffle Anna's hair and smile. "Try not to make them too jealous."

The long train ride eventually lulls you to sleep. You can feel the weight of Rosalind's snoring frame against yours as you drift off. Anna, still looking outside the window, holds your hand gently. The trip had gone better then you could have possibly hoped for, and you feel like your connection to Anna has only grown. She can still be your little girl, for a bit more a least. But that thought is lost to peaceful slumber. 

THE END

Part 18B

The morning is a hussle of packing bags, checking and double-checking as the two of you prepare to check out of the hotel and make it to the station on time. You note that you aren't the only one, as the line to check out is especially long this morning. Thankfully you two had started early, so you are still able to make it to the station with time to spare.

You hear a familiar cry from behind you. "Mr. DeWitt!"

"Robert, Rosalind. What are you doing here? How did you know we would be here?"

"A coincidence, I'm afraid. My sister is also leaving today."

Your idle chatter is interrupted by the sound of the train rolling into the station. Station attendants start to organize ongoing passengers into lines and incoming passengers begin to filter onto the platform.

"Well, brother. We must be off. I'll send you a letter soon."

"I look forward to it." "Mr. DeWitt  
"Booker"

"Booker, Anna. I very much hope to see you two again.

"I'm sure we will.

The three of you wave goodbye to Robert and step in line. The four of you are shuffled into the crowded train, but manage to find an unoccupied seat. Anna calls the window seat and Rosalind insists that you sit between her and Anna. As the train rolls out of the station Anna turns to you.

"Dad, I'm really sorry about last night."

"Don't be sorry, I just...you're still my little girl to me."

"Oh Dad. " Anna throws her arms around you. "I'll always be your little girl."

The long train ride eventually lulls you to sleep. You can feel the weight of Rosalind's snoring frame against yours as you drift off. Anna, still looking outside the window, holds your hand gently. The trip had it's ups and downs, but you feel like your relationship with Anna has deepened in a very meaningful way that will keep with the two of you for years to come. But that thought is lost to peaceful slumber.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as you can probably tell, a pretty massive work. I've gone over it several times to make sure it's all in order. But please point out anything you find so that other readers won't have the same problem in the future.


End file.
